Fate
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: Fate is a funny thing isn't it? Moving to LaPush was destiny. Meeting Seth was destiny. But all of the complications in my life were fate. Purely chance. I'm being hunted. How can I control my powers and keep the ones I loves safe? I am going to have to make a choice someday. Run or stay. Seth promised to protect me, but will I have the strength to protect him? R
1. Dreams

_Fate is a funny thing isn't it? Moving to LaPush was destiny. Meeting him was destiny. But all of the complications in my life were fate. Purely chance. What I am and who I need to become are all up to fate. My life is like a game of chance. So what is it? Will my next flip be heads or tails? Will I draw a joker next time? _

Chapter 1

_In the swaying line of trees I could make out the shape of a wolf. I smiled. Wolves were my favorite animal. I stepped closer hesitantly, testing to see what its reaction would be. It inched closer to me as well. A giggle rose up in my chest as I placed a pale hand onto its sandy colored fur. Suddenly I smelled something. A hauntingly familiar smell that made me gag. Peppermint. I spun around and let out an earsplitting shriek. He had found us again. My wolf disappeared. Suddenly another figure ran in front of me. This scene became all too familiar._

_"Aria, no!" I screamed, trying to shove her away with no avail. Her thin blond hair blew around her as winds started to pick up. I knew how this would end. He ran forward, a sword black as night forming in his hands as he advanced to us. My powers were still weak back then. Aria pushed me back, the sword grazing my cheek. It stung as a bead of blood ran down the side of my face. I shook my head. He wouldn't kill us. He needed us. The sword suddenly wasn't in his hand anymore. I looked around for it before finding it in Aria's chest. She rattled in a breath, clutching her chest desperately. I let out a wail and caught her as she fell. We were both small so it wasn't too hard. He walked towards me with a calm aura around me, causing me to let out another earsplitting shriek. Fire filled the clearing. The earth cracked. The air went stale. Rain fell. I couldn't stop screaming. Aria looked into my light blue eyes with her pale silver ones. _

_"Brooke. Brooke."_

"Brooke!" I sat up strait, the soft covers tangling around my chest. My thick blond curls were matted onto my neck, drenched with sweat. Out of instinct, I reached out blindly for the comfort of Wynter's arms. She pulled me onto her lap and held me close to her chest. I attempted to control my heavy breathing, closing my eyes and clutching at that back of Wynter's night shirt.

"I saw it again." I sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. Hysteria bubble in my chest. "Aria-she-my-fault-I-could-have…"

"There was nothing you could have done." Wynter rubbed my back in small circles. The nightmares were happening less often, but they had happened enough before that Wynter knew how to handle it. It took less time than usual for me to calm down enough to lean out of Wynter's arms.

"I-I'm sorry." I hiccupped, rubbing my eyes which were probably now rimmed with red. She brushed back my wispy bangs in a maternal way. Her icy eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Her eyes had always enchanted me. I kept looking into them, finding comfort in their familiar color.

"You're basically my sister. I don't mind comforting you." She gave an airy laugh and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to stay tonight?"

I nodded and scooted over to give her room. She crawled under the covers with me and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Wynter." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied tiredly.

"There was a wolf in my dream." I gave a shaky smile at the memory of the beginning of my dream. I tried to remember more of it, but it slipped out of my mind like water through my fingers. One of her eyes opened to look at me.

"Maybe I'll dream of cats." She smirked before closing her eye again. I gave a quiet laugh before leaning back and taking in a breath. I closed my eyes and fell into the black abyss of my mind.

"So where is our next destination?" I asked as soon as we checked out of the small motel.

"I have an aunt in LaPush, Washington. I called her and she offered to let us stay." Wynter informed me. I raised an eyebrow. Relatives weren't people that we usually interacted with.

"Is she…like us?" I questioned curiously. She shook her head.

"It would be a miracle if we found someone like us." She sighed, starting the car. She kept her window open, making her look like a model as her bleach blond hair blew around her. Mine looked like the world's smallest tornado had ripped through my head.

"And she's alright with her mysterious eighteen year old niece and her sixteen year old friend showing up on her doorstep?" I questioned.

"Emily told me that she's seen stranger." Wynter justified with a shrug.

_'I wonder what that means' _I pondered that thought for a while. We made it to a rest stop where we stopped in briefly to get snacks.

"On a road trips, girls?" The old cashier asked us. We nodded with fake enthusiasm. "How long have you been on the road?"

"Almost a month now. We're traveling across the U.S!" I beamed early.

"Can't imagine how you got the money to afford that these days. Your parents' money?" He guessed. We nodded. That part was actually true. After the accident, everything was left to me. The man put our items into a plastic bag and handed it to us. "Well, have fun."

"We will!" I assured him happily. As we made our way back to the car, Wynter laughed.

"Your acting skills are improving." She snorted. I gave a fake bow, flourishing my arms.

"You're not bad yourself." I joked, nudging her side as I straightened up.

"Thank you. Some compare me to the young Leonardo DiCaprio." She said airily, doing a 'thinking face' pose.

"So you're never going to win an Oscar?" I asked in mock confusion. She gasped and smacked my arm. I hopped into the passenger seat as she slid into the driver's.

"Is your filter off?" She demanded as she shoved the keys into the ignition.

"Maybe." I drawled, prying open the bag of beef jerky. I took a bite out of a piece and moaned. "It's so good!"

"Enjoy it. We're going non-stop to LaPush. It's a good three hours from here." She informed me. I groaned loudly. She rolled her eyes at my reaction and turned on the radio. I continued to eat my beef jerky, occasionally sipping my root beer. I had forgotten that car rides made me tired, so I was surprised when a wave of weariness crashed upon me. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to stay awake with no prevail. I sighed, putting my beef jerky and drink in the holder between Wynter and I before curling up on the leather seat and closing my eyes to sleep.

_The sandy wolf was here again. I sat on the ground and curled into its fur. It watched me, its body curling protectively around me. I felt warm in its fur. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while. Safe._

**_Hey! I know I need to update my other stories! Forgive me!_**

**Please review! Let me know if I should continue this!**


	2. LaPush

Chapter 2

"Brooke! Stop sleeping!" Wynter's voice cut through my dream. I sat up in the seat, back stiff, and glared at her.

"I was having a really good dream." I whined, attempting to crack my back.

"Oh well. We're almost to LaPush. We're in Forks right now." She informed me. I tried to hold back my laugh, but it burst out of my mouth. Wynter threw me a questioning look.

"Forks?" I giggled, ducking my head when Wynter attempted to hit the back of it. "You have got to be kidding. What's next? Knifes? Spoons? _Sporks?!"_

"Shut up." She snorted keeping her eyes on the road.

"Come on! That would be funny! A town named Sporks!" I acted like I had just came up with the cure for every disease in the world. "Let's do it! We're going to make a town named Sporks."

"No, Brooke." Wynter sighed. "We're not making a town named Sporks."

"How about an island?"

"No."

"A city?"

"No."

"A country?"

"No."

"A squirrel?!"

"Wha-no!"

"Fine." I grumbled, sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms. We left Forks so I decided to entertain myself with the scenery. Tree. Grass. Road. Hey! A power line! Cool! I sighed and just listened to the music crackling out of the radio.

"Almost there." Wynter assured me, turning onto a dirt road.

"Wynter look!" I shouted, pointing out the window. She whipped around to look where my finger was pointing.

"What? Did he find us? Did he send something?" She demanded, scanning the area.

"No! But there's a _cluster _of trees now!" I smiled at her. She glared at me. We both turned back to the road in silence.

"We never speak of this again, agreed?" She mumbled.

"Agreed." I muttered, my cheeks burning a bright red.

"That was a pretty intense moment thought." Wynter flashed me a smile. I snorted.

"I sounded like a preschooler. We've been in this damn car to long. You know how I am when I'm in a confined space for too long. Remember the plane trip to Europe?" I said. She nodded and shivered at the memory.

"Let's just get to Emily's," She suggested quickly. We drove in silence for about another minute before we pulled into a dirt driveway that led into a cute little house. "We'll be sharing a room."

"I don't mind." I shrugged as I opened the door. I swung my legs out of the car and pretended that it pained me to straighten my body out. Wynter rolled her eyes at my theatrics and grabbed her bag. I grabbed mine and followed her up the wooden steps. The sound of chatter could be heard slightly from where we stood. She took a deep breath before knocking. We waited for a moment before someone answered. A very tall, dark, and handsome someone. Wynter and I exchanged a look.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Uh, yeah. We're looking for Emily Young, but I think we got the wrong address so…" Wynter trailed of awkwardly. We stepped backwards before turning around.

"Wait!" The man called, stepping out. A few other people were looking out the door at us curiously. Our cheeks flushed bright red as we turned back around. A beautiful woman stepped outside and walked over to us.

"Emily," Wynter sighed in relief. I stood by, still very awkwardly, as Emily embraced Wynter. I looked over at the guys, flushing even brighter red when I caught some of their eyes, and turned my eyes to the ground. "Emily this is my best friend, Brooke, who is traveling with me right now. Brooke, this is Emily, my favorite aunt."

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly, holding out my hand. Emily grabbed it and pulled me into a hug. I froze for a moment, send Wynter panicked eyes. She smiled reassuringly in response.

"Come inside! Sorry. The boys are here today, eating my kitchen." Emily rolled her eyes and led us inside. I kept my eyes directly on the floor as we passed by the boys, feeling my blush creeping into my cheeks again. Here's the thing. I am insane around people I'm comfortable with. Around strangers I'm a bloody hermit. We made it to Emily's spare room and were commanded to unpack and get comfortable.

"They're sociable." I squeaked once she left.

"Southern hospitality." Wynter joked, unpacking her bag.

"We're in the north-east!" I protested, smacking her shoulder.

"Point being?" She questioned innocently.

"I hate you." I muttered, throwing my clothes into a drawer.

"Aw! I love you too, sis!" Wynter cried, hugging me. I snorted and pushed her off. Once we finished unpacking, we debated going back out.

"But they'll eat me!" I whined loudly, "They're big. I'm small."

"And I'm medium, so I'll protect you." Wynter assured me.

"But they'll _eat _me!" I protested.

"They're just boys on steroids. They won't eat you." She said, patting my shoulder.

"Yes, because that comforts me so much." I replied sarcastically.

"I know a few of them. I used to spend a lot of time here before I met you. They're good people." She said, pulling me to my feet.

"Wait. You had a life before you met me?" I breathed in fake wonder.

"Shut up." She snapped playfully. I rolled my eyes and breezed through the door with her. As we walked back down the stairs and into the dining room, I promised myself I wasn't going to be shy. Well that thought was dashed as we stood in front of the guys. Emily stood up and cleared her throat, drawing the attention to her.

"Everyone, this is my niece Wynter and her friend Brooke. They're going to be staying with us for a while. Wynter, Brooke, these are the guys." Emily turned back to the boys, "Introduce yourselves, and _be nice._"

"I'm Sam. Emily's fiancé." The man who opened the door for us said, holding out a hand for us to shake. The multitude of boys made their way over to us, smiling and attempting to make us feel welcome. Wynter hugged a few of them that she knew, but I stayed back shyly. I melted into the background as Wynter started up a conversation with the guys.

"Hey." A voice next to me said. I jumped and whipped around to see one of the boys standing by me. Seth, if I remember right.

"Oh, hey." I offered a small smile. I looked up into his chocolaty eyes and froze. We both stood there for a few moments before looking away in sync.

"Not much of a people person?" Seth guessed. I looked back to see him smiling at me.

"Uh… no," I chuckled nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't judge." He shrugged and patted my shoulder. When he touched my arm, lightning flew through my arm. I blushed and looked away again.

"She's completely mental when she gets used to you." Wynter put in, sliding next to me.

"I'll look forward to that." Seth laughed, walking away. He shot a few of the guys a look, and they followed him with smug grins on their faces. Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Is everything alright?" Wynter asked curiously.

"Everything is fine." He responded, walking out of the door after the guys.

"Alright." I said, raising my eyebrow. Emily smiled knowingly.

"How would you two like to go to a bonfire tonight?" She offered. Wynter nodded eagerly, and I shrugged. "It's a casual affair, so don't worry about dressing up."

"Sounds good." Wynter said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "So how has everything been? Has anything changed since I've been here?"

"No, nothing much." Emily replied airily.

"Because that doesn't sound suspicious or untrue." Wynter snorted. I let my eyes drift around the simple furnishing that she had in here. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth. I felt something when I looked into his eyes. What was that?

"Brooke!" Wynter practically shouted in my ear. I jumped and sat up straight.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You basically fell asleep," She snorted, nudging my shoulder, "Emily wanted to know how we met."

"Oh. It's a long story." I said, exchanging a look with Wynter. "A very long story."

_**Please review! Sorry for uploading the wrong chapter last time!**_

**Let me know if you have any suggestions or if you enjoyed my fic! Love you guys!**


End file.
